wizardryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kcrescenzi
Welcome! Wow. Fortunately there's e-mail reminders, or else I wouldn't have caught on the changes. In any case, thanks a lot for the offering. Forum-wise, I don't have much experience, but there should be a few free forums out there (just not ones based on vBulletin). I'm not a user of Skype (at all), and with Messenger dying in a few weeks time, I'll have to find an alternate way to speak (IRC, maybe?). The forum format over here is pretty much similar to that of wiki pages, so it's pretty alien to follow. What the Wiki could use is some sort of advertisement, so that more people get in. I worked pretty closely on the classes, which is one of the bits that attracts me the most. I was also working on a Wizardry IV walkthrough (using the SNES version via emulator), which would be of great help when editing, as you're basically discovering the game. If you have a way to capture images or videos with better resolution, that'd also be great. I presume it's asking a lot, but with some effort, the Wiki could improve. I won't ask you anything such as making custom features for the Wiki, but if you know of someone that could, any bit helps. Once again, trying to find a way to advertise the Wiki should be important, so that more people become attracted and possibly willing to help build it. TGOskar (talk) 00:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you can answer to me directly here, instead of answering in my talk page. All you need to do is click on the "Edit" link after the title on your own talk page, and you can answer directly. If we're to set priorities, advertising the Wiki is the first, and adding new data would be the second. As for adding new pages, feel free to add where you feel a bit more comfortable, but it'd be best to cover the variety of red pages around. I don't recall if I spoke to the owner of the FAQ time ago. I think I didn't, so while you could link the FAQ where it is (and give credit where it's due), passing the walkthrough over here wouldn't be recommended. I was doing a walkthrough that used his to an extent, but since it's based on actual gameplay per se, it's not a derivative work nor plagiarized, and thus fair to apply. If you wish, and you can find him, go ahead and speak to him, see if he authorizes us to place the walkthrough on the Wiki and allow us to add links to the keywords. Oh, and also: try to sign your posts. That can be done by writing four tildes (~) in quick succession. TGOskar (talk) 02:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I just got a Beta Key for Wizardry Online! Kcrescenzi (talk) 03:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights I got to the dashboard and decided to raise you up to Admin for the editing rights. Also, congrats on getting the beta key. Seeing that the game was released already (really couldn't catch it via Siliconera or RPGamer, odd...), can you make a slight page about the game and see if you can have the folks at Wizardry Online to share links? I saw a stub about the Wizardry franchise in which we may offer some help. That may also allow people to collaborate with our own wiki. Hope that helps - TGOskar (talk) 23:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC)